


Bed

by orphan_account



Series: Alfar!Sporticus [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cryptid!Sportacus, Gen, Let the poor man sleep, Robbie is like a ghost buster but not, Short & Sweet, Sportacus is so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The next morning, he woke up to…Woke up to black eyes peeking down at him.“Play?”Robbie screamed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, series based on http://celestialess.tumblr.com/ 's art and http://dreamflnder.tumblr.com's original concept!

Robbie searches for fifteen minutes. Under desks, in closets, behind containers. He checks the other store rooms, looks under his desk in the main office, and even hazards a trip up to his loft to scower  _ that _ . He can hear giggling the entire time. The creature isn’t  _ far _ but…

 

Robbie is in the store room when he finally looks  _ up _ . He about has a heart attack.

 

There, clinging to one of the support beams, is the elf. His tail is wound around the railing, and his claws are dug in. Sportacus squeals happily and waves enthusiastically when Robbie sees him. Robbie has to mentally try and restart his heart. 

 

“What are you  _ doing _ up there?”

 

“Play,” Sportacus offered. He let go abruptly, falling the twelve or so feet to the floor to land in a nimble crouch. He didn’t seemed bothered that he just fell that far, and if the butt wiggle and bouncings ears meant anything, he was excited. Robbie stared at him blankly. Apparently that was  _ not _ the response he wanted, and Sportacus sat back on his heels in confusion. “Play?”

 

“Play--oh.  _ Oh _ . You want--it’s my turn.” Sportacus nodded excitedly. “I, mm. I don’t think--” That’s the last thing he needed. Hide, wait, and then find out the thing round-kicked the windows out of the front off and was gnawing on a neighbor. “I’m tired. I think it’s time for bed.”

 

“Bed,” Sportacus repeated slowly. “Bed. Bed!” His tail started wagging and he crept across the floor. Robbie watched him go, watched him weave around the boxes and start for the stairs that...oh. That lead to Robbie’s loft. 

 

The creature stopped and turned to look at him expectantly. 

 

“No,” Robbie motioned. “No, you’re not sleeping in my house. You have a cell.”

 

“Bed,” Sportacus said primly. One claw came up to tuck some of his fluffy hair behind one of those ridiculous ears. 

 

“No. You sleep here,” he motioned towards the containment room. Sportacus glanced in that direction, blinked, then looked back at Robbie.  _ And then proceeded to bite the handle off of Robbie’s front door _ and just  _ walk right in _ . “NO! No, that’s  _ my _ house--”

 

“Bed!” Sportacus chirped. Robbie scrambled up the stairs just in time to see the blue tip of a tail dart into his bedroom. Robbie panicked and chased the beast--

 

Sportacus was on his bed. The thing made a slow, careful circle before promptly laying down, chin on his hands and tail wrapped around himself. He looked like a big...deadly..cat. The elf blinked at him before smiling serenly. “Bed,” he offered again.

 

“ _ No _ ,” Robbie whispered. “No, not bed.”

 

“Bed.”

 

“ _ Not bed _ .”

 

Sportacus frowned, then perked up again. Some wiggling later and he resettled, leaving plenty of room for Robbie, if Robbie was so inclined to snuggle with a mythical murder machine. 

 

“Bed,” Robbie patted the sheet gently. “Rob-y, bed.”

 

“...” Robbie slowly inched closer. Sportacus made a warbling, pleased noise when he settled on the bed. “Okay,” Robbie nodded. “Okay, I’m on the bed.”

 

“Bed,” Sportacus abruptly scooted closer and nuzzled up against Robbie’s chin. Robbie frozen, going rigid at the brief feel of sharp teeth against his throat. “Rob-y?” 

 

Robbie  _ tried _ to be stealthy. He did. His hand went to his tranq gun ever-so-slowly. Still, the beast was fast. He chirped, ears going up and looked at Robbie wth excitement.  _ Oh, no _ .

 

“Play!” Sportacus shouted. He vaulted over Robbie and ran out the bedroom door moments before a dart imbedded itself in the door frame.

 

“Damn it!” Robbie rolled to his feet and took off after him. “No play!”

 

“Play!”

 

“You are  _ infuriating _ !”

 

\--

 

He spent  _ all night _ like that. Eventually, between nine and ten pm, Robbie got a shot in that hit the elf’s tail. Sportacus went down like a sack of bricks, and Robbie wrangled him into a different, slightly more reinforced containment block. 

 

The next morning, he woke up to…

 

Woke up to black eyes peeking down at him. 

 

“Play?”

 

Robbie screamed.


End file.
